


Strange Encounter of the Malfoy Kind

by Hijja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Drabble, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijja/pseuds/Hijja
Summary: There are many ways of exorcising your demons - some painful, some not...





	Strange Encounter of the Malfoy Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Written in summer 2003 as a Dictionary Drabble for "rudiment" on the long-defunct Harry/Lucius Yahoo list. Word Count: 500. The plot walked right out of my Arthur-and-Lucius fic "And You Were Worried About Rodents?". If you're interested, check it out!

Coming here had been a mistake. The mound of dirt covering the grave had already dried and settled. Wilted wreaths halfway obscured the headstone.

CEDRIC DIGGORY. BELOVED SON.

Harry tucked his knees under his chin. The Hogwarts Express would leave in an hour. It was cool for September. He hadn't cried all summer.

Too late to apologise, Harry realised. Being here was futile, like Dumbledore's encouragement, Mrs. Weasley's compassion, or Hermione's embrace. He didn't deserve to forget and feel better. Dry-eyed, he got up and turned.

A tall figure loomed behind him. Black cloak. Pale hair. Equally pale eyes. Not even bothering with the mask, Harry thought, too surprised for fear.

"And I thought a rudiment of honour would forbid even you to attack me here," he stated flatly.

"Let me assure you that the world doesn't revolve around you, Mr. Potter," Lucius Malfoy replied coldly. "I have not come for you."

Harry's brows furrowed.

"Then why..."

"That's none of your business." A muscle twitched in his cheek, and Harry suddenly felt nervous under the icy gaze. " What was he to you, Potter." Malfoy nodded at the headstone.

"A lover?"

Harry gasped.

"No! How can you think-?"

"Why mourn a stranger, Potter?"

Harry shook his head wildly.

"He died because of me!"

"Indeed," Malfoy's lip curled. "He wasn't the first, and won't be the last."

For the first time in months, tears stung Harry's eyes. He stood rooted to the spot while Malfoy watched him with odd detachement.

"My firstborn is buried here," he finally said. "Years before your birth, the Ministry exposed me as a Death Eater. When they couldn't capture me, they took my wife to Azkaban for interrogation. She miscarried." His gaze swept over the cemetary. "Coming here reminds me to protect my own."

Harry swallowed. He'd expected a curse, not an explanation. 'I'm sorry' didn't seem an appropriate response. Almost on impulse, he stood on tiptoes and put his lips to the other wizard's. When he realised just what he was doing, he pulled back, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, hiding his face. "I'm not very good at expressing my condolences."

To his intense surprise, Malfoy's only reaction was a wry half-smile.

"Don't worry, Potter," he drawled, sounding very much like his son. "I've had worse." A wicked glint lit up his eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to turn it into something more?" Blushing even more, Harry shook his head.

"A pity," Malfoy smirked. "Get out of here before you miss your train." He gave Harry a dismissive nod and walked off towards the iron gates.

Harry pushed a hand through his fringe in confusion, wondering why kissing Lucius Malfoy - heck, why being propositioned by Lucius Malfoy - should make him feel better than he had in months.

He gave Cedric's headstone a final nod. I won't let it happen to another, he promised.

Twenty minutes left to make it to King's Cross, and his new school year. He smiled and started to run.

~ ~ ~ finis ~ ~ ~


End file.
